1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of preventing pixel driving failure and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display is a self-luminescent device. In an organic light emitting display, electrons and holes are injected into an organic material through an anode and a cathode. The electrons and holes recombine with each other, and generate excitons. Light of a predetermined wavelength is generated by energy generated from the excitons. Since an organic light emitting display does not require a separate light source such as a backlight unit, it has advantages such as low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response speed. Therefore, an organic light emitting display has drawn attention as a next generation display.
Organic light emitting display devices can be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. Recently, the active matrix type is widely used because of various advantages such as low power consumption, high definition, fast response, a wide viewing angle, and a thin profile. In such an active matrix type organic light emitting display device, a pixel region which displays images is formed on a substrate. A data driver and a scan driver for driving the pixel region are formed around the pixel region. In the pixel region, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form. Each pixel includes at least one organic light emitting diode. An organic light emitting diode may include first and second pixel electrodes, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrodes. An organic light emitting layer may have one of red, green, and blue colors.